Grapes of a feather: part 1
by Tigerkaya
Summary: Shocker and Sandman are in the midst of renting DVD with Shocker trying to get Sandman into anime as while Sandman struggles with the bizarre medium, only for the two to cross paths with students from UA high class 1A. Can the pair keep there cover as they try to get out without any suspicions.


"WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT!" A raised voice coming from Flint Marko alias the Sandman.

It's called 'anime' Marko, learn the damn culture sand for brains!" Herman Schultz alias The Shocker responded by scolding and ripping the anime case from Marko.

"So what like them cartoons in the U.S.?"

"Its so much more than that its a way of life for this country, I'm what the Japanese kids called a Weeabo!" Herman said with such a prideful tone.

"... Da hell does that mean?"

"It means I'm a fan who enjoys the highest of quality animation." Shocker responded in a staunch stance.

"And those finer things include gauking at underage girls?"

"Don't cheapen it like that, thats a gross and misleading interpretation of the anime culture!" Herman felt insulted by Flints simplified observation of the genre.

"Plus I don't do Lolicons I'm attracted to the more firm and volumptious woman of great beauty like Oda's One Piece." Herman corrected while making vulgar hand gestures.

A short silence fell between the two, as Flint tries processing what his quilt attired allied has just uttered.

"Okay whatever youse say, The Vibrator lets get our videos and bail out already." Flint mockingly smiled as Shocker only responded by a gritted face of irritation.

At the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Center is a mall that specialize in selling various goods pertaining to a citizens body type and quirk type. But aside from selling speciality items for unique quirk users, the mall houses a variety in the entrainment medias as your standard "electronic store." Where we see now, one third of the Sinister Six members Sandman and Shocker wearing oversize tan trenchcoats in the middle of summer at the local video shop on, DVD purchases.

"Lets see we got "Godzilla 1945" for Beck, the original film, "The Ring" for Gargan, something on "the Japan's monorail system" for Toomes and nothing for Dmitri."

"Dmitri not so much a movie goer?

"Nah I just hate that Russian prick, OH HELL YEAH!" Hermans eyes popped with excitement as his sights met with his choice of DVD.

"The last copy of "Monster Museum" and its within my grasp!"

"Okay and what's, wait y'know what I do-"

Jumping away from the DVD, Herman immediately cutoff Flint to explain.

"It's a raunchy harem comedy about sexy monster girls trying to win the heart of the male protagonist tenant as he cleans up after there orgies and survives there cuddles of death." Herman with such graphic detail of the animes premise.

Many of the customers looked there way disturbed by the man in the yellow quilted suit unashamed manner and lack of censoring. The stares from customers embarrassed Flint heavily as he desperately wanted to use his powers to slink his head inside like a turtle away from prying predators. Instead all he could do was plant his face into his palms like a meme from the internet.

"What are you all looking at, scram you degen- Where's my Monster Harem?!" Cutting off his rant Herman sees a small boy with "grape hair?" making a quick dash as if his life depended on it.

"That little turd is stealing my monster harem, Flint circle around him will cut him off from the register!"

"Schultz its just a freaking cartoon!"

"Its not about the cartoon its the principal!"

"Principal of what?!" But Flints yell fell on death ears as the former linebacker sighed a heavy breath.

"Why do I even bother?" Flint thinks to himself.

Back to the boy with grape hair. Continuing to sprint with dear life as his mouth salivates he thinks to himself his almost clear.

"I'm almost at the register and than pure unadulterated smut will be mine to-"

His thoughts were interrupted as his head made collision with Flint Marko mid section sending the grape haired boy tumbling backwards in a daze. He tries to turn back only to have his chaser Herman Schultz, lifting the small teens hair by the palm of his left hand.

"Sup que ball, you have something of mine."

"Hey guy in the yellow, cushion suit?" A teen with spiky yellow hair calling out Herman confused by his clothes.

"Drop the perv he's a UA student and my best friend!"

"And if there's one thing I can't stand Kaminari its villains picking on my fellow classmates!" The red spiked hair schoolmates chimed in.

"Hey now were not looking for trouble-"

"But your little turd friend here was stealing fro- Where did he go and what the @$#% is this crap on my hand!"

Flayling his arms in panic, the sticky ball stuck to his hand would not budge as it simply jiggled from his thrashing.

"I wouldn't use your other hand if I were you unless you want to get stuck." Said Minetta with a smug tone.

"Get this crap off me!" Herman yelled at the boy.

"Oh I will, But only on one condition."

"Kid I swear if your trying to extort me I'm-"

"THATS RIGHT!! IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS HAND FREE YOU'LL FREELY ALLOW ME THE "Monster Museum" COPY!" Minetta demanded dropping his previous calm composure to that of a creature of lust.

"Dude sweet move!" Kaminari followed with a fist bump to Minnetta.

"Minetta don't you think thats a bit underhanded" Kirishima confessing his discomfort at this display of villainy.

"You little turd, we came all this way from the U.S. just to enjoy some peace." Herman walks closer to the boys.

"Than you steal from me, put this weird stuff on my hand and now you blackmail me!" The boys feel a bit a trembled as he inches in.

"Well I got one thing to say about that deal, Flint kick the crap out of these losers!

"WHAT!?" The UA perv duo said in unison.

"Pfft Hell no, I ain't gonna beat up some teens that made youse look bad."

"OH COME ON, these punks are asking for it especially that little bastard!" Herman points angrily at Minetta.

"And I told you my names Minetta if you want my sticky ball off, give m- GAHH!!" A blunt slap struck Minetta collapsing him to the floor.

The pink girls hand that struck his back head still burned from the strike.

"OW! What the Hell Mina!?

"You know what you did Minetta and as for you!" Her gaze met with Kirishima.

"I would expect Minetta and Kaminari of this, but you I thought you were better than this."

"I wanted to stop them Mina, but those two guys were bullying Minetta and-"

"And you thought bullying them for extortion was better?! Shame on you Kirishima!" Mina rubbed her fist into Kirishimas head.

"Its obvious what these guys are!"

"It is?" Herman and Flint said simoultanously as they both looked in the others direction nervously.

"The bright costume on that guy in oven mitts, the foreign accents, and that big guy in the green stripe shirt."

Hermans brow sweated intensely, his breathing erratic while Flint unable to sweat tries to inch backwards as slowly as possible.

"There Pro heroes!!" Mina proclaimed ecstatically.

"It all makes sense now, how could I be so stupid please forgive us sirs!" Said Kirishima as he bows repeatedly.

"Wait what-"

"Um yeah that's right! Were uh, undercover pro heroes is what my partner was trying to say, right Flint!" Said Herman as he tries to forcefully wink towards Flint.

Flint gives a simple shrug and a half hearted smile towards the school uniformed wearing students.

"That. Is. So. AWESOME!" The pink, horned girl exclaimed with an unyielding reserve of enthusiastic energy.

"Please let us introduce ourselves I'm Mina Ashido!"

"Eijro Kirishima!"

"Denki Kaminari!"

"And Minetta!"

"And were from Class 1A of UA High training to become Pro Heroes." Said Mina enthusiastically.

"PLUS ULTRA" The group said in unity as they poised dramatically.

A long awkward silence soon proceeded as Herman and Flint try grasping what they just witnessed.

"Umm... Okay well I'm Flint Marko and quilt man over here is Herman Schultz."

"How many times I gotta tell you Marko quit calling me Quilt man, besides (ex nay on our "hero" names)!" Herman whispering that last detail in secrecy.

"Look congrats on your whole training to be heroes but uh, Mineta right? I'm gonna need you to take this damn thing off now."

Mineta tries to look away but soon turns away as the steely gaze of Mina stares back.

"GAH! Okay fine! I'll take it off!" He begrudgingly agreed.

"So I gotta ask what are a couple of Secret pro heroes from the U.S. doing in Japan?" Kaminari questions.

"Well um, yeah see, we uhh..-"

"And why are you guys in a video store buying anime porn?" Kaminari's question continue to corner Flint.

With Shocker getting Mineta and Mina to help remove the sticky ball from his hand, Flint knew he had to dig deep to pull off an elaborate, B.S. lie that would make even Mysterio proud.

"Well ain't it obvious Pin Cushion, were staking out for any bad guy yahoos trying to uh... rob this place so we was just trying to blend in and be all "conspicuous"

that answer your twenty questions?"

"My name is not the damn Pin Cushion! Its Kaminari you ignorant tourist!"

"Why does this kid make me want backhand him like Electro." Flint said to himself as he struggles to keep calm.

"Kaminari! You shame pro heroes every where with that disrepectable talk! Kirishima scolded.

The blonde haired boy was shaken by his classmates scornful tone, a feet he thought only the explosive Bakugou was capable of.

"Forgive my friends jerk behavior sir but if your looking for recommendations-"

"Stow it half pint, Hermans the one who's into the anima or cartoons stuff I'm looking for something with a little bit more teeth, present company excluded of course."

"My names not half pint its, Kirishima" the young man protested more annoyed by the nickname than the teeth remark.

"I got the anime that's right for you, its Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 and I bet my entire code of manliness to convince you!"

"Manliness?"

"It's Kirishimas whole mantra of machismo don't encourage it." Kaminari explained.

"Who asked you Sparky! And as to you Kiri-shama was it, any man that puts there code on the line has my attention."

Flint held his fist high towards Kirishima.

Knowing the gesture well, Kirishima moved his arm in response to fist bump Flint in dramatic fashion.

"Did I hear explosions, Flint said to himself?"

And Flint would be right for unbeknownst to the group, several armed men garbed in sophisticated helmets and harnesses storm the video shop entrance in a threatening like manner of ill intent!

TO BE CONTINUED!

story is based on the comic tumblr series Peter Parker: foriegn exchange student by alexdrawsagain


End file.
